It's Christmas
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Finn sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "we did awesome." He told her, "we definitely earned these." He showed her the plate of cookies marked for Santa and took three for himself as his wife took two.


**Hey, hey...so Christmas has been on my mind lately (you know since it's only like a week away) and this idea kind of popped into my brain during class today and it wouldn't go away...**

**...read if you want!**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock blared at three a.m. Finn growled as he reached up and rubbed his eyes, "why would any sane person get up this early?" He muttered in the open air. His eyes danced around the roomm as the adjusted to the darkness of the room. "Babe," he said after a moment, shaing the woman sleeping next to him.<p>

"What?" Her voice sounded a little raspy like it normally did this time of morning.

"The alarm's ringing," Finn pointed out.

His wife just looked at him, "well, shut it off."

Finn shrugged, "you're the one who set it. You shut it off."

The girl in turn rolled onto her side once more to try sleeping again.

Finn rolled his eyes as he threw the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He let out a little hiss as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. Still, being the man that he was, he faced the cold floor head on as he stood from the bed and walked across the room. With a quick swipe of the hand he shut the alarm off.

He then turned around, staring at his sleeping beauty for a moment. He always felt like the luckiest guy in the world when he looked at her.

"Quinn," he said softly.

His answer was a frustrated growl. He was well aware that Quinn was not a morning person.

The guy stepped back over to the bed and climbed on top of it. As he crawled forward he rolled his wife over so she was laying flat on her back before he pressed each knee on either side of her and sat gently on her pelvic area; being sure not to putl all of his weight down. He had a holdof her wrists and was pining them to the bed before he leaned in and kissed her right below her left eye.

Hazel eyes shined through the light of the window as he pulled away.

"It's Christmas," Finn whispered, leaning down once more kissing her again, this time below her right eye.

Quinn nodded, "it is."

And Quinn was prepared as he leaned down again, sliping her right hand out of his grasp and cupping his cheek as he kissed her lips. He lingered a moment before pulling away once more, "you're beautiful." He told her.

"Eh," the girl smiled, "you're okay."

The man broke out with a grin before leaning in to kiss her again, "come on," he said giving her hand a squeeze as he slid off the bed.

"no," Quinn whined, "come back. I'm cold now."

Finn grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled them away from her slowly before he bent down and slowly picked her up, "where are the presents?" He asked as he flipped her over his shoulder.

A muffled, "in the closet," was his answer as the woman's arm pinted toward their closet.

Finn carried her over to the closet and pushed the sliding doors apart, sure enough fourteen large bags of presents were stacked around the bottom of the closet.

Taking seven in each hand Finn spun around being sure to hold Quinn up still as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

"You know, I have legs_ and_ the ability to walk." Quinn said as Finn stopped a moment to get a better grip on the bags.

"No, no, I've got you." He answered quickly, before returning to his journey down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching his destination he set Quinn down on the couch and the bags on the floor, "how long do we have?" He asked, flopping down next to her.<p>

Quinn looked at the clock, it was three thirty, "last year they woke up around five, but I'm hoping it'll be around seven this year so I can sleep a little more," She answered through a yawn.

Finn nodded, "so probably two hours?"

"Yes, probably."

He took her hand in his squeezing it gently before saying, "you know I love you."

And Quinn nodded, "I do know that."

Finn smiled looking at her, "do you love me?" He asked.

The blonde looked at him before saying, "obviously." She smiled at him, "if I didn't love you, do you think I'd be here right now?" She asked gesturing to all of the things around the room.

The guy leaned in and kissed her.

They had been together for six years, but he still had to kiss her as much as he could. She was too beautiful not to, and every moment he didn't kiss her or see her kind of killed him inside. Seriously, she was everything to him. Without her he'd be completely lost.

"What do you wanna do?" He wondered.

Quinn looked at him, "you want the truth or a lie?"

Finn smirked, "lie, please."

And Quinn scratched her head, "I want to help you. I would love to fill the stockings."

And Finn stood up, pulling his girl with him, "I'll put the presents under the tree." He told her.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Quinn was sitting on the couch again, "I think we did good." She commented as she admired the stacks of presents under the tree and and the filled stockings hanging on the mantle.<p>

Finn sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "we did awesome." He told her, "we definitely earned these." He showed her the plate of cookies marked for Santa and took three for himself as his wife took two.

They ate the cookies and Finn drank the milk as Quinn stood up, "we should get back to bed before they wake up, " she told him.

Finn nodded, "yeah, let's go." He stood up and followed her up the stairs after setting the plate back down.

As Quinn laid down on the bed Finn shut the door behind them before slipping in beside her, he reached over and wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her as close to him as possible before kissing her head and closing his eyes to let sleep envelop him.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! daddy! Wake up, wake up!" was hollered what felt like ten minutes later. Finn rolled away from the blonde long enough to stare at the huge hazel eyes of his youngest child, "it's Christmas!" The little girl cried out. Finn nodded, "yeah." He smiled.<p>

"Well, what are you waiting for? Daddy, get up!" Another voice said as his second youngest appeared at the side of her younger sister. Her brown eyes twinkled as she reached out and grabbed his hand, "let's go!" She tugged on his arm.

Before Finn could even look at his wife to wake her up (though she was probably already awake) a little brown haired boy and blonde haired girl were jumping on the bed both yelling "mommy, daddy!" Quite loudly.

And Quinn was sitting up in an instant, "why can't we sleep?" She asked the girl who was now perched in her lap.

The boy smiled, "because it's Christmas!" He grabbed Quinn's hand and tugged on it.

Finn smiled at the sight before sliding himself out of bed and picking the little girls that were standing alongside the bed up, "you know Quinn, you got what you wanted. They slept until seven." He said nodding toward the clock.

Quinn gave him the you're-not-helping look before she was dragged out of bed by the two kids hanging around her.

The family then made ther way down the stairs, "we're getting coffee first." Quinn clarified.

The boy looked up toward his mother and asked, "hot chocolate, too?"

Quinn gave him a wink, "only if you help."

Finn watched as the two made their way toward the kitchen before he continued the venture to the living room with the three girls.

"Alright, Chyler you sit on the couch, make sure you've got enough room for all of you're presents." He directed.

"Which couch?" The oldest girl asked.

Finn pointed to the one leaning against the wall, "that one." He then looked at the brunette clinging to his neck, his chocolate brown eyes locked with hers as he said, "you gonna take the chair?"

"Yes." She answered in a whisper.

Finn smiled, "awesome...which chair do you want?" He showed the girl her options and she pointed to the one beside the Christmas tree. Finn set her in the chair, "alright Kit's got the chair. Drew what do you want?" He asked the tiny blonde in his arms.

"Floor." Drew answered, pointing down.

Finn nodded, "okay, Drew's got the floor." He set the girl on the floor before walking over to the other couch, "mom and me got this couch...Eric will take the other chair."

"Can we start?" Chloe asked after a moment.

Finn looked at her shaking his head, "no, you're mom and Eric aren't back yet...that wouldn't be fair."

* * *

><p>Finn loved being a dad. He remembered when Quinn had told him she was pregnant. They were nineteen and he remembered he had chased her to Yale when he realized that was where she was attending.<p>

It was like reality hit him on graduation day, the fact that Rachel and him were practically over, the fact that he had basically fallen out of love with the Broadway bound girl months before the end of Senior year, he just didn't have the heart to break up with her.

He had made a choice and he was sticking to it, however Rachel had ended it on graduation day, she pointed out the fact that he wanted to stay in Ohio and she was going to New York, long distance never had a chance to work out.

It seemed like the short girl had known all along that he was truly in love with Quinn.

When he realized Quinn was leaving, when he heard from Santana and Brittany that she was off to Connecticut to attend Yale University; reality hit him hard, he knew that if he didn't chase her, if he didn't follow though with his plans he may never see the blonde again.

So, he followed.

He got a job working construction as he attended online classes, and they started dating. Soon after they were living together and then she announced she was pregnant on his nineteenth birthday. That was definitely his best birthday present to date.

They were married a month later and then they found out they were having twins.

A few months later and Chyler Isobel Hudson and Eric Levi Hudson were born into the family.

Two years later after Quinn's graduation from college they added another member to the Hudson clan as Kitrina Leeann Hudson was born.

And Drew Elizabeth Hudson "Drizzle" joined a year later.

* * *

><p>At twenty-six Finn still couldn't belief his life turned out the way it had, he had the most beautiful wife ever, and the four most amazing kids in the world.<p>

Some days he seriously had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Eric returned with the drinks and Quinn sat next to her husband as Eric passed the beverages off to his sisters.<p>

"Hello, love." Quinn said, kissing her husbands cheek.

Finn wrapped and arm around her pulling her close, "hey."

Quinn then looked at their beauties and said, "looks like Santa brought a lot this year."

They kids all cheered happily and Quinn smiled, "youngest goes first, Drizzie find one of yours." And the baby blonde did exactly that.

Kitrina then grabbed her own present before Eric waited like a gentleman as Chyler grabbed her own.

"Oh, gosh!" Drew cried out, "mommy look," she waved a cd toward her parents, "it's Mercy Jonez!"

And Quinn smiled. "It sure is baby."

Mercy Jonez (a.k.a Mercedes Jones) had just released her first single a few months ago and Drew had fallen in love with it, so Quinn being the awesome mother she was called up the artist herself and asked if she could buy an advanced copy of the album.

"What'cha got Kit?" Finn asked the girl as she unwrapped her own present.

Kitrina's face broke out into a thousand watt smile, "100 Roses." She answered showing the DVD to her father.

Finn smiled as he had his own connections.

"Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are in this aren't they?" Kitrina asked viewing the back.

"Yes," Finn answered. Kurt and Blaine had indeed began acting a few years ago. 100 Roses was the first movie they ever filmed together but it was never released. The Hudson and Anderson families got a preview of it though and Finn had remembered that Kitrina had fallen in love with the movie, so he had asked his step-brother a favor.

"What's that honey?" Quinn asked Chyler, though of couse she already knew.

Chyler smiled as she looked at her collection of journals, "I'm gonna be a writer like Santana." She told her mother.

Quinn smiled, "I bet you are."

"Even better than Santana," Finn said.

Santana was a children's author.

"Oh wow!" Eric whispered as he unwrapped his very own drumsticks, "this is so cool."

Quinn looked at Finn, "wait until he finds the rest of them." She said.

"The set's in the garage right?" Finn asked.

Quinn nodded, "yes."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you've each opened your first present, try not to kill each other as you slash up the rest." Finn said as he and Quinn watched their kids jump up from their spots and began finding thier presents.<p>

A few seconds later Drew appeared in front of them.

"What's that?" Quinn asked eyeing the small box her daughter was holding, "you need help?"

"No," Drew told her, "this one has your name on it mommy." She said pointing to the word Quinn, "see."

Quinn looked at the present a moment a little confused because she and Finn normally exchanged their own gifts on Christmas Eve (oh, yeah, they cheated). She shot her husband a quizzical look and he gave her a knowing smile.

The oldest blonde then took the little box from her daughters hand before the girl ran back to the tree and she unwrapped the present, "what did you do?" She asked, looking at the velvet rectangular box before looking at Finn.

The guy just shrugged, "something."

Quinn lifted the lid from the box and gasped, "oh my God," she looked at Finn again before picking the jewelry from the box, "Finn, it's beautiful." She said admiring the small golden that was embeded with a dimond in the middle.

Finn leaned forward and began to unhook the cross she was already wearing, "I felt like you needed an upgrade." He said setting the older necklace on the coffee table.

Quinn smiled handing him the new cross.

He unhooked it before putting it around her neck and clipping it back together, "there." He whispered, leaning down and kissing the back of her neck.

Quinn looked at him, "thank you." She smiled, leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own. "I love you," she said before kissing him again.

Finn smiled into the kiss, "I love you, too." This was definitely his best Christmas yet...

...But he was sure next year would top it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it good, bad, in-between...<strong>

**...I'd appreciate reviews**

**...thanks for reading!**


End file.
